I hate everything about you but I love you so much
by BloodcoveredSecrets
Summary: "Go back to her! Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Your my imprint" He said sadly. "Liar! Everything you said was a lie! I hate you!" She screamed. "No please. I am sorry." He begged. "Save it for someone who cares Black. I am done. I...I dont love you! " she screams as tears fall from her eyes. "Talk to me." He beggs but she started to run from away from him. Do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was standing her in kitchen making dinner for her boyfriend and his friends. Tonight they were eating at her place and she sighed happily. She was over the moon and so happy she not only knew his secret but was happy to know she was his. She walked over to take the pies out of her oven when a phone rang. She took the pie out and rushed to the mom with the pie still in her hands.

" Hello this Pandora Evermoon." She said into the phone.

" Your sister Desdemona was attacked about 6 weeks ago and we are sorry it took so long to contact to you. She wouldnt tell us her name until today. She needed about over 400 stitches total. She has stitches over her lift eye, stitches on her back, her left arm has stitches also. Its a miracle she survived a fisherman found her the next day. She claims her fiancee Riley was attacked by a red headed women. When she went to attempt to save her fiancee she was thrown into the ocean. She survived by floating on the side of a boat. " a voice said and Pandora dropped the pie and it made a loud smashing sound. " would you please take custody of your sister if not she will be placed in a group home. She is ready to go home today." The voice and and Pandora grabbed her car keys.

"Of course can someone bring her to this adress." Pandora said and gave the person her address. Just as she hung up the boys came in and Pandora grabbed a frying pan and ran to them. To smack the pan against one of their heads and warm arms wrapped her around. "It's that filthy leech loving cunt whore! Its her fault my sisters fiancee was stolen from her." She screamed and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Pandora? " Her boyfriend asked and Pandora just wanted to kill the boy who protected the leech cunt.

"My little sister was engaged to Riley. There wedding was in a week. Then six weeks ago they went out and a red head attacked Riley. Desdemona tried to save him but she was thrown into the water. Paul its Jacob's leech whores fault. If I see her the red won't get the pleasure to kill her cause I will." Pandora screamed and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Pandora. Baby I am sorry. " Paul said as he pulled his imprint close.

"Pandora you won't touch Bella. She is family." Jacob growled and Paul growled a warning. Everyone was taking off gaurd when Pandora laughed.

"That little tramp isn't family. Lets see is she a imprint? nope. Does the pack like her? Nope. Is she related to by pack by blood? Nope. She isn't family she is just some clumsy little leech loving whore. It would be better if Victoria kills her. Would spare us the trouble of dealing with the whiney little bitch. " Pandora growled out and everyone just stared at her. This side they have never seen and she showed no mercy. "All she is the obession of a love sick pup. She would rather be dead then be with you. She uses you and you let her. Your a sorry excuse for a man. Oh wait your not a man just a poor little boy stuck in puppy love!" She added and the hurt was clear on Jacobs facw

"Pandora." Paul said and was at a loss to say. Pandora was no way near done.

"Because of Bellas my sisters happiness was snatched away from her. After our father killed our mother and then committed suicide she was a wreck. Riley saved her and they fell in love. But no your whore couldn't let her be happy she had to go and fuck around with the undead." She screams and everyone just looks at her.

"Pandora calm down." Jared says as he approaches his friend and Paul's imprint.

There was a knock on the door and Paul walked over with Pandora in his arms. Paul let out a curse when Bella stood there with a pie in her hands. Pandora screamed and rammed her elbow into Paul's stomach. He grunted and released her and Pandora launched herself at the girl. The pie flew in the air as Pandora tackled her and Bella fell to the ground from Pandora's weight. Pandora's pale hand smashed into the girls face as she punched her. Bella let a scream escape her pale lips as Pandora repeatedly smashed her fist into face. She screamed when she was pulled off and Jacob rushed to Bella's side and her face was bloody.

"Bitch come near me again I won't give Victoria the joy of killing you." Pandora screamed and Bella whimpered.

Everyone froze when a car pulled up and out stepped a female. She was about 5'5 with long strawberry blond hair and forest green eyes. Her face was heart shaped and had a same button nose. Her skin was slightly tanned and she has extremely thin but yet curvey. She had a scar over her left eye and her eyes looked haunted.

"Pandora? " The girl asked and her voice was weak. Pandora knew who it was and got wide eyed. The guy holding her released her and Pandora ran to the younger girl. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Desdemona." Pandora said as she hugged the fragile girl.

"He's dead." Desdemona said and Pandora pulled her closer to her.

"Shh it's ok your safe. She can't get you. " Pandora said as hugged her sister.

The pack watches the girl with sad eyes and everyone felt sorry for her. She was another victim to Victoria but to take her fiancee away a week before his wedding that was unforgivable. Jacob even felt sorry for the girl but was still pissed off at Pandora for hurting his Bella. The young girl sniffed and the pack knew she was broken. Paul directed a glare to Bella who flinched and he growled at her. Paul was already feeling protective of his imprints little sister and he felt sorry for the little female.

"Jacob get leech lover out of here." Paul growls out with hatred laced into his voice. Jacob didn't think twice before he ran out off with a wounded Bella in his arms. "Pandora lets get Desdemona inside Jared prepare the spare bedroom." Paul demanded and Jared didnt need to be told twice. He took off running into the house and Paul walked over. He helped the fragile little girl into the house and they got her to bed.

Pandora got food finished for the boys and sighed. She felt sorry for her sister being only 18 she was forced to go through so much. She placed the food on plates and called the boys. They ran into the kitchen like a angry stampede and that caused Pandora to giggle. A scream echoed through the house and Pandora took off to her sisters room. Her sister was drenched in sweat and was sleeping. It meant she was having a nightmare and Pandora rushed to her side. She pulled her sister close to her and sushed her. Her screams turned to whimpers and then she fell silent. Pandora sighed and held her sister while she herself drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Desdemona POV:

I was walking home from my meeting with cater for my wedding and my fiancee Riley pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was filled with love and wanting. I moaned into the kiss but he released me which caused me to pout and he laughed. He kissed me on my forehead. I smiled and we linked our hands together as began the long aall home and we decided to take the pier. I saw redhead with curly hair laying on the ground. I rushed over to her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I asked the female worriedly and she turn to face me. Her red eyed glared into mine and I backed away. Riley ran to my side and pulled me behind him.

"Desdemona run. Something is off about her." He told me and I shook my head.

"No Riley I can't leave you behind. I won't leave without you. I love you"

"Damnit Des go. I love you to baby thats why you need to run. I couldn't handle it if you were hurt." He yelled at me and turned around on my heels. I began to run when I heard Riley scream which caused me to stop running and I turned around to see Riley slowly fall to the ground.

"Riley no!" I screamed and I ran at the girl. Before I could do anything she picked me up by my throat and threw me over into the water. Before I collided with the ice cold water my body mashed into the side of boat and I screamed in pain. I fell into the water and it felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand knives. I managed to pull myself up onto a net hanging from the boat before darkness snatched me.

I jolted up in my bed and looked around. Tears were fresh in my eyes and I collapsed back on the bed. That night I lost everything my life and my heart. I just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling and I remembered I was at my sisters house. There was a loud crashing sound and I groaned. I got up and walked out the door. I peaked out and saw nothing. I carefully walked out and went into what I believed was the kitchen. I saw my sister holding a knife and glaring at three men.

"Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call what did I tell you about you rough housing?" My sister said angrily and it looked like they were holding there heads down in shame.

"Pandora?" I called out and all eyes were on me. "Can you take me to Seattle I need to get my things. " I choke out and tears where falling down from my eyes. Pandora rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't but I am sure Paul Jared and Jacob would go with you." Pandora told me and I gave a slight nod.

After I ate we were waiting for this Jacob guy and I didn't want to go back to the apartment I once shared with Riley but I had to. I let my eyes close until I heard feet in front of me and I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet.

"Desdemona are you ready to go?" A voice asked and I looked over to see the voice belonged to my sisters boyfriend Paul. I gave a small nod and we loaded into my sisters SUV.

We drove to my apartment building and I got out. I swallowed the sob that so desperately wanted to escape. I walked up to the door and punched in the code. There was a loud clicking noise and I walked in. I knew they were behind me and I made it to apartment 214. I unlocked it and stepped it. There was wedding magazines everywhere and plans for the wedding on the table. I walked by them and gave a small smile.

Before I knew I was in our bedroom and I was at my closet. I opened it slowly and all our clothes were still there. There in the plastic bag was my wedding dress and I fell to my knees. Tears where falling from my eyes and I couldn't do it. Pain coursed through me and I knew everything I worked for was gone. The love of my life was gone and I was left broken hearted.

"Shit. Desdemona are you ok?" Paul asked me and I shook my head.

" Paul I can't do it. I...I...I can't let go it hurts so much." I said sobbing and I heard a snort. My green eyes glared up at a pair of brown ones. They softened for a second and then turned to a glare.

"It's just a guy. I don't see why you're so sad. Just find another like most girls do." He said with a shrug and something in me snapped.

"You try losing your parents and going into a fit of depression. Cutting yourself so you could feel something anything. Then when happiness finally finds you, you have it snatched away. You don't know the fuck I have been though. You probably don't even know what loosing something precious feelsike or even what love is. I loved Riley!" I said angrily and I saw a look of hatred on his face.

"Guys relax and Desdemona we will pack your clothes. Go gather whatever else you need." Paul said as he found the suitcases and I hurried out of the room.

I walked into the living room and began to grab pictures of the two of use together. I piled the photos on top of each other and a sad smile played on my face. I looked around and knew most of these stuff I wanted to either take or put in storage. I shook my head and went back to packing my things.

"Hey Des do want this wedding dress?" Paul called and felt sadness come rushing back to me.

"Paul I am pretty sure she does. Lets just pack the whole bedroom." Jared said and I was grateful for him.

"Hey guys I need fresh air." I called and walked outside. I opened the apartment door and I thought I saw Riley standing across the street but when I blinked he was gone. I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me and I sighed. I missed him so much and I needed him but for something reason I didn't hurt as bad as I use to. I shook my head that was strange.

After about seven hours we had the SUV loaded with my clothes, my two flat screens, my game systems, my games, my photos and my laptop. The rest should be stored and the landlord said she would do it. She didn't want to cause me anymore trouble and she wanted to rent the place out as soon as possible. She was going to use our months rent to get it since she felt bad and I thanked her. On the way back to La Push feel asleep.

I was in the woods and there stood Riley and I was so happy. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt somewhat off and I looked down I was dressed in my wedding dress. I looked up at him and I saw red eyes. I backed away slowly but he grabbed my arm and his grip was so hard that I screamed in pain. He pulled me towards him and felt fear course through me.

"Your mine Desdemona and you belong to me." He snarled out and I was shaking with fear.

" Please stop. I am so sorry." I begged and he laughed. I heard a growl and I turned around to see a beautiful sand colored wolf. He lunged at Riley and...

I snapped my eyes snaped open and there was Jared. I realized he had shook me to wake me up and i smiled at him. What a weird dream. I thought as we unpacked everything and I just shook my head. After everything was unpacked and god I realized I had a huge shopping problem. I was so thankful I was able to shower and I had to decide what to wear. My scars where a faded ugly pink color and I sighed. I decided on a spaghetti strap pink flower dress with sandals and my favorite wolf necklace. I just let my blonde hair down and I walked out to the kitchen. I nearly fell over when I saw a group of people there and they shot me pity looks. Which made me growl in hatred and I walked over to my sister.

"Ummm Pandora why are there steroid junkies in your kitchen?" I asked her with a worried look and she giggled.

"There not Desdemona there Pauls friends. You already know Jared." She said and Jared smiled.

"Sup short stuff." He called and I glared at him.

"Thats Embry." She said as she pointed to the guy stuffing his face.

"Well hello there beautiful. " Embry said and I rolled my eyes. Was he an idiot or something?

"That one right there who is trying to steal some of your dinner is Quil." My sister said as she smacked him with a wooden spoon in his hand. He yelped and withdrew his hand.

"Fine I won't eat it and hey." He said and I sighed. Yay I am surrounded by idiotic pigs. Not this is going to be boring.

"Last but not least is Seth." My sister said and Seth smiled.

"Hey look I heard what happened to ya and I am sorry." Seth said and just sat down to eat. I ignored everyone's stares and my sister cleared her throat.

"Guys what do you say about watching a movie? Jared You can invite Kim and Sam plus Emily can come." My sister asked and there were yells of hell yeah. I sighed and finished eating. Before long two girls a guy and Jacob showed up. We were all sitting around my flat screen TV as a movie was picked and I sighed when Saw was picked. The one movie that scares the shit out of me they happened to choose it.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry took so long to update my phone decided to be a mean but here is the next chapter sorry its kind of short.

Jacobs POV:

I watched as my imprint packed up her old apartment and I had the urge to bust the pictures of that boyfriend. Not only that but he was suppose to marry my imprint and have life with my girl. Rage ran through me like fire and I had to take calming breaths. I was so pissed and I didn't even know how to react to this. I walked into the bathroom and noticed something in the trash can. I growled and picked up the thing and I read it.

Dear Desdemona,

I loved you since the first time I saw you in 10th grade and you stumbled over your own feet. I watched as you went from cute girl to gorgeous lady and just hearing your voice was like heaven to me. I was nervous when I asked you out on our first date. God I was happy when you said yes and I knew at that moment you were my one and only. As years went by my love for your grew and you are everything to me. Being with you is like being on cloud nine and your smile god that smile could brighten up a rainy day. I am excited to call you my wife or going to. One more week and we can start our family. I love you Desdemona.

Love always,

Riley

I growled and was tempted to rip this paper up but sighed. She wouldn't like that so I placed it on the counter and went out into the living room. I eyed the living room and I realized everything in it was expensive. I mean the tv alone was 63' inch flat screen. The one chair was leather and such. I was amazed and shook my head.

I walked outside to check on my imprint and she was zoned out so I decided to leave her alone. I walked back in and kept my eyes on her at all times. Before I knew if we were on the ride back to Forks and I stared out the window. Everything in my mind was confused and jumbled. I basically ran out the car when I got there and I headed to Bellas. I ran into her leech and he smirked at me.

"So you finally imprinted and oh wait she was engaged." Edward said and he seemed to flinch as I replayed today.

"Jake say it isn't true." Bella said as she ran over to me clinging onto my arm.

"Bella...I...yes its true but I will fight it." I told her and she smiled. I loved Bella not this new girl and I will fight for her. I don't want or need a imprint I have my Bella.

"Jacob don't you will hurt her. From I saw she has been through enough." Edward told me and I just glared.

"She isn't my concern Bella is." I told him and wrapped her into a hug. "Desdemona isn't worth my time the bitch already as someone she loves." I growled and Edeard shook his head.

"I feel for sorry for that girl." He told me and I saw the hatred in his eyes. "Bella lets go." I watched as Bella clung to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward I wanna spend time with Jacob." She told him and Edward just shook his head. He walked away to his car and left. I had a feelings things were going to be diferent around here.


	4. Chapter 4

Desdemona

I was sitting up in my bed and looking down at pictures of Riley. Tears fell from my eyes and I shook my head. I slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. There was a loud thud and I glared at the wall. I left the movie ten minutes in and I sighed. I hated my life at the moment and this place. I felt such sorrow and pain. I swallowed the thump in my throat and stood up."

Bury the past. Bury love. Bury who you are. " I said and repeated it. "Freeze your heart bury all emotions." I said and closed my eyes. I opened them and went to my closet. I began to rip my clothes out of the closet and came to my wedding dress. I glared at it. "He left us. He left me." I said and I felt no emotion as I threw it on the floor. I went to look for something to wear and I spotted it.

I grabbed a purple plunge neckline, long sleeves, cross over front followed by a high low hem style and finished off with a loose fitted wear. I smiled as I put a black bra underneath it and began to put on my black mace-top fishnet thigh highs. I went to grab my tight fitted, two tone color of black plus white, ribbed mini skirt. I searched for shoes and found the perfect ones. They where a voilet colored bootie with approximately 5 1/4 inch heels and 1 1/4 inch hidden platforms.

I walked downstairs and I turned to my sister. The females in my family have I guess you could call it a curse and when one burys her heart the evil comes out. Something traumatic has to trigger it and once its triggered it can rarely be stopped. I let the darkness come out and I am tired of trying. The me I was is now buried like my heart.

"Desdemona?" My sister said and I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes sister?" I asked and my tone took a cold tone toit.

"You didn't! "

"Oh look my sister isnt as dumb or useless as she seems."

"Des don't do it." She begged me and I advanced on her. I grabbed the knife from the counter near by. I slammed it inches from her hand.

"I already did. I wonder if Paul knows what skeletons that we have hidden. Or what we are." I spat out and my sister was emotionless."oh he doesn't careful sister this world you love could come crashing down like mine did. Its best to bury your heart. " I said as I released my hand from the handle of the knife and I walked out. I made it to the door but beside It stood a confused looking Jared. I glared at grabbed him by his shirt. "Get the hell out of my way you freak. " I watched in pleasure as he shivered and I shoved him away. I roughly pulled the door opened. "SISTER REMEMBER THEY ONLY HURT US LIKE DAD DID TO MOM THEN SO ON." I screamed as I left the house and walked down the road.

Pandoras POV:

I watched as my sister left and I sank to the floor. I gather my knees to my chest and I knew my sister was right. I know Paul didn't know the whole truth only what I wanted to him to know. I shook my head as I remembered how our parents died it was like it just happened yesterday. I knew the flashback was coming was I braced myself.

I woke up early from a nightmare and I rubbed my eyes. I stood up and walked to my parents room. The house scared me at night. It was always dark and made creepy creaking noises. I opened my parents and froze at the scene I saw it was like they didnt even see me.

"Your a lair what are you?" My daddy screamed at my mommy. He had her by the hair and flung her against the wall. She made sickening crashing sound.

"STOP IT DEREK YOU WILL WAKE THE CHILDREN! I AM WHAT I AM AND I WON'T CHANGE!" Mommy screamed and she charged at daddy. I could of sworn I saw gold robe like think around her or maybe I was tired. I watched as she punch daddy but daddy managed to slide a knife into mommy. Blood spilled onto the floor and I streamed. My daddy turned to me and tears were in his eyes.

"Sweetie daddy wiil end your suffering and your sisters give me a second." My daddy said and I was shaking fear. I was so scared and wanted someone to save me.

"You...won't...hurt...my...babies." Mommy choked out and a bright light came. Daddy fell to floor and wasn't moving as mommy made her way to me. She placed a kiss on my forehead and it stung a bit. Mommy quickly left and I followed her. I watched as she too kissed my baby sister. She then fell and everything happened so fast.

"Pandora? PANDORA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A voice called and sounded so filmaliar and I shook my head. I blinked and saw...

I saw Jared and he looked worried. I shot him a small smile and I stood up. I ignored him and I heard Paul's cell phone ringing and I went to look at it. He never left it at home and what I saw next broke my heart into pieces. I read the text it said: Paul I am glad I got to see you again and the nights we spend together are perfect. I know we need to keep this a secret from your imprint so it will be our dirty little secret I love you.-Rachel. I glared at the phone and flung it across the room. I saw Jared jump slightly and I turned my glared to him.

"Get the hell out of my house and when you see that pig tell him if I catch him here again I will kill his whore Rachel." I yelled out and I could feel the evil in me clawing to get out. "Bury my heart and past. " I said and glared at Jared he wasn't moving. I quickly grabbed the knife that my sister had and slashed it across his face. "I said leave are you deaf get out!" I screamed and I knew my voice sounded darker because he took off running. I went upstairs and opened my window. I began to ripp up his stuff as I threw it outside the window and I would next confront the homewrecking whore. I went to change as I too would change who I am. They better watch out for I have forsaken my human side.


	5. Chapter 5

Pandora was walking and she saw her sister. She walked over to Desdemona and tears feel from her eyes. Desdemona blinked several times before she realized what happened. She grabbed Pandoras arm and they where off. Desdemona didn't like no one messing with her siser and if they did they died.

Rachel was out front with Jacob and Paul. She was sitting on Pauls lap and kissed his cheek. She was so happy that Paul had agreed to have a ffair with her. She didnt fear that Pandora would find out because they kept the secret very well. She watched as Jared came running over and he looked very freaked out.

"Paul man Pandora found out and some thing is wrong with Desdemona and now Pandora." Jared said and the boys stiffened.

"Whats wrong with Desdemona?" Jacob asked and he was a bit freaked out.

"Jared explain it better." Paul said and fear was encased in him. Just as he said that Bella happened to drive up and Jared groaned.

"Just great more drama to had this shit storm." Jared said and in that second Desdemona and Pandora emerged through the woods. Paul and Jacob froze there was something wrong with them.

"Oh look sissy its the home wrecking whore and the cheater." Desdemona said and Jacob stared at her. Her voice sounded so cold and emotionless.

"Your right two worthless people in one place. " Pandora said and she advanced on them. Desdemona followed behind her sister.

"Shall we play?" Desdemona asked and the boys where confused. Pandora appeared behind Rachel and had her by the neck.

"Lets fly!" She said and jumped up in the air and she hovered. "Go fetch her Paul!" She said and threw Rachel she screamed as she soared through the air. She hit a tree with a sickening thud and Paul ran after her. Pandora had completely embraced the darkness. "I shall destroy this town." She added and Desdemona giggled.

Desdemona skipped over to Bella and vines wrapped around her legs. She screamed and Desdemona giggled. Bella was hoisted up in the air and a thorn dug into her skin causing blood to rain down. Jacob ran at Desdemona but she only tilted her head and he was blasted back. Desdemona tightened her hand and the vines tightened around Bella. She screamed before she fell unconscious and Desdemona let the vines drop her. She hit the ground with sickening thud.

"Opps did I do that?" Desdemona said as Jacob rushed to Bella and he glared up Desdemona. She held up her hand as her sister grabbed it and they where gone.

Paul just stared at where his imprint vanished off to and grief overcame him. He had no idea what was going on and better yet he regretted hurting her. He put a unconscious Rachel on her couch and wrote a note saying he had to break this off. He knew his main goal was to get his imprint back and his wolf growled in agreement. Paul went out to help Jacob get Bella home and he looked up at the sky. They sky was purple and he knew that wasn't normal.

Jacob held Bella and confusion was clear on his face. He didn't understand or like what was going on. The sweet vulnerable girl he met was gone and its only been three days. His heart hurt and he knew he would have to save her. He wouldn't let her hurt herself no matter what she did to him he would bring her back. He nodded to Paul and took Bella to the border. He noticed a pissed on Edward. He explain eveything in his head and he saw the shock on Edwards face. He also imformed Edward he is giving up on Bella and after Edward took Bella they vanished off to find their imprints.

Riley decided to sneak it forks to see how his fiancee was doing and it still pained him to leave her. He shook his head and went to her sisters house. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of mutts and he swallowed his pride and walked inside. He saw the house was a miss and fear coursed though him. So he followed a scent that lead him to Desdemonas room and he froze where he stood. Her scent of white chocolate and raspberries had added a dash of lemon. He nearly gagged at the smell something was wrong and he needed to save her. He took off down the stairs and outside. He followed her scent.

The three boys where off to find the two girls but could they stand what they saw next? Better yet can they save the women they love or will it be too late. No one knows what the future holds but these boys will surely find out the hard way.


	6. Chapter 6

Pandora and Desdemona stood on the cliff covered in blood from a animal they just killed. Both girls just stared out at the ocean and smiled. Things were about to change and they would make everyone suffer. Desdemona held her hand out and the sky became very clouded before it began to pour down. Desdemona eyes were now a creepy light purple and the more her hand closed into a fist the more the rain picked up. Pandora smirked and raised her hand into the air and the wind started picking up. The more the girls clenched their hands the worst the weather got.

The three boys got to where the girls were not noticing each other but the girls looked absolutely terrifying. Pandora turned around and she glared. She waved her hand and Paul screamed as he was flung into a tree. All emotion was void on her face and she looked like a robot. Paul got up and his eyes held regret. He stood up and began to slowly walk towads her only to get thrown back. He growled and tackled her. He restrained her and smashed his lips onto hers. He released them and looked at her.

"I am sorry I was a idiot." He said and Pandora glared. She used her power to fling him off of her and a orange light began to surround her.

"YOUR SORRY! YOUR FUCKING SORRY?YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU BROKE ME! YOUR THE WORST KIND OF PERSON! I HATE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE!" She screamed and the orange light began to blast towards him. It collided with him and Paul flinched but stood his ground.

"Pandora I love you." He said and Pandora shook her head. Her power keep attacking him. "I made a mistake. Forgive me. Please!" He said and her powers began to slowly loose its strength. "I am only human. I make mistakes." He says and Pandora glares. Hatred is clear in her eyes and she turns around. She just vanishes right before his eyes and where she stood was the ring and necklace he gave her. Paul hit his knees and the pain he felt is unbearable. He placed his face in his hands as tears fell from his face.

Meanwhile Desdemona turns around to face the other to boys and she tilts her head to the side. Her face is caked in blood and her eyes are just pools of nothingless. Riley and Jacob stopped in their tracks and horror was written on their faces. Riley couldn't believe what his fiancee had become and as for Jacob he was disgusted that this was his imprint.

"Oh my looky looky here. We got a stupid love sick puppy and a pathetic lying bastard." She snared out and both men flinched. "Allow me to end your misery!" She says and a black light surrounds her. She raises her hand and the light shoots out towards them. They both hit a couple trees knocking them down."Oops I am sorry did I hurt you?" She says in a lethal tone and then laughs.

"Des this isn't you." Riley said as he stood up.

"What would you know? Inside my family lives a deadly darkness and ya know what I like it. " Desdemonia said and Rileys face shows saddness.

"Please Des. This isn't the real you and remember the love you felt." Riley said desperately trying to reach her.

"Love? Love is shallow useless emotions." Desdemonia said and lightening began to strike down everywhere as rain poured down on them.

"Oh Des..." Riley said and Desdemonia glared hatefully.

"Dont you dare call me that!" She screams and the black light around her begins to stir causing her hair to float up.

"Desdemonia stop you will hurt innocent people." Jacob said and she snapped her head towards him.

"Am I suppose to care? People are never truly innocent. This whole human race disgust me and you should all be eliminated ." She spat out and Riley knew he wouldn't be able to reach her. He ran at her and the light lashed out at him. It cut off his right arm off and Desdemonia showed no emotion at the thought of him hurt.

Desdemona stood therere as the black light seemed to follow her word and she didnt even need to say it. The ground beneath her foot seemed to have died and was drained of life. Riley stood up and his arm reattached and he walks towards her again. The light lashed at him again cutting his face and yet he kept walking. The pain didn't bother him and all he wanted eeas to save her. His life meant nothing and he would throw it all away for her. Victoria could go to hell for all he cares and as long as he saved Desdemona he would be happy. As for Jacob he was frozen in his spot as he watched the vampire try to get to his imprint. He couldn't make himself move wether it was over bearing rage or fear he didn't know.

"Des please just stop this." Riley said and the light wrapped around him. It flung up in the air and then smacked into him causing him to fly eight miles away. Desdemona turned to Jacob and she just glared at him. The rain washed away the blood and she was soaked from head to toe. When jafob saw her his breathe caught and his heart beat faster. BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-BUMP! She looked beautiful yet vulnerable which he knew she wasn't.

"Next time we met you will die by my hands." She said and turned around. Jacob ran to her and knew he couldn't let her leave. He went grab her but she vanished causing him to slam into the ground. He groaned as he made impact with the ground.

Meanwhile with the sisters they appear at...,


	7. Chapter 7

_Meanwhile with the sisters they appear at Pandora's apartment and they went to shower. Desdemonia stared at the mirror and growled. She smashed her fist into it causing it to shatter and her eyes looked emotionless. She turned around and went to her suit case. She threw it open and grabbed her booty shorts then a cute bra. She put them on and went to check on her sister._

_ Pandora went around the house grabbing Pauls stuff and throwing them out the window. She even threw her pictures of them together out and was making it very clear that she hated him. If he thought she would come crawling he is dead wrong and she would rather die then return to that pigs side. She believed in him and Pandora shook her head. She didn't want to think about it and buried it all deep inside her black heart._

_ "Pandora?" Desdemonia called and Pandora turned around._

_ "Yes what's wrong?" Pandora said and her sister smirked._

_ "I am heading out to get dinner so want anything?" Desdemonia said in a wicked tone and Pandora laughed. She handed her a list and Desdemonia grabbed car keys before walking out._

_ Jacob arrived at Paul's place and he froze at two things he saw and he couldn't believe it. One was that Pandora was so furious that she threw out all of Paul's stuff and even their pictures. Jacob felt sympathy for his pack mate and he narrowed his eyes. Desdemonia was leaving in a bra and extremely short shorts. He was both angry and aroused. He shook his head and decided to follow her. He watched as she pulled up to burger and ordered. Jacob growled when he saw the guy flirting with her and it took him all he had to not wanna rip that bastard in half. _

_ Desdemonia got her food and swiftly turned her head to the right. Her eyes peered into the woods and for some reason she wanted to go in there. She shook her head and laughed before she drove off. She turned on the radio and Scars by Papa Roach played. She laughed at the irony of it and she cursed when she saw something red hit her car. She swerved and tried to gain control. Fear coursed through her and she didn't want to get hurt again. She smashed into something which caused her car to flipp over and she screamed. As her car flipped her body was being forced in different directions and at one point her head smashed in her window. It finally hit the ground and Desdemonia coughed causing blood to shoot out. Her vision was clouded by blood and the last thing she saw was a tan body before the darkness took her._

_ Desdemonia's car was hit by Victoria who smirked as it went right for the wolf chasing her and she winked before running off. The car smashed into the wolf forcing it to go flipping over it and hit the ground with a loud smash. A scream echoed and the wolf watched in horror as the girl was smashed around. The smell of blood seemed to radiate through out the air and wolf didn't think he phased and put on his shorts. He rushed over to the car and froze in fear when he saw who it was._

_ "Shit! Desdemonia!" The wolf said and quickly pulled the door off. Her pulled her out gently and heard her pulse fading and he cursed. He began to run to the Cullens since it was the closest and the vampires seemed to have already arrived outside._

_ "Please help her." The wolf begged and everyone glared but the blonde haired one told him to bring her in. He did as he was told and laid her on the table. The vampire shooed him out and he slid down the wall. He placed his head in his and tears fell he caused this._

_ Meanwhile the vampire tried to stop her bleeding and was rushing around. He looked at the heart monitor and it flat lined. The vampire cursed and he got paddles. He began to slam them on her chest and hoping she would live._

_ Meanwhile Pandora was waiting at home and she thought it was odd that her sister wasn't home and she shrugged. She knew Desdemonia could take care of herself and she went to her room. She was about to change and she froze when she saw a faded image of her sister._

_ "Don't guard your heart forgive him. Forgive me farewell sister." Desdemonia said and Pandora got wide eyed. She reached for her but she was gone._

_ "Noo!" Pandora screamed and she ran out of her apartment. She followed the purple string that connected to Desdemonia and she didn't care that a wolf was followng her. Tears fell down her face and she arrived at house. Before she stepped forward arms wrapped around her and she froze. "Let me go!" She screamed and tears where falling from her eyes. "My sister is in there! DESDEMONIA! DON'T LEAVE ME! "She screamed and the hands tightened around._

_ "Pandora please calm down." A voice called and it was Pauls. Pandora turned around and began to beat him on his chest._

_ "ITS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU NEVER CHEATED ON ME WE WOULDN'T BE HERE! I HATE YOU! I HATE LAHOTE! ITS NOT FAIR DON'T LET THEM TAKE HER! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! "She screamed and she fell to her knees. All Paul did was hold her as she cried and silent tears fell down his face to._

_ On the other half of the woods Jacob was checking up on Bella and he sighed when he saw she was ok. She smiled and ran to him. She wrapped her skinny arms around him and she winced. She did have bad bruising but that was it and he smiled down at her. Jacob gasped and he felt out of breathe and his eyes widen. Desdemonia stood before him in a fading image. She smiled and tiled her head to the side._

_ "Sorry I went crazy. I truely wish I could of gotten to know you. Well farewell! " She said and like that she gone. Jacob hunched over in more pain and his breathing began swallow._

_ "Desdemonia...don't go." He said and his vision was going in and out._

_ "Edward! EDWARD HELP SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Bella screamed and Edward ran over. _

_ "He is in pain since his imprint is dying. Bella move I need to get him to her." He said and picked him up. He didn't wait for Bellas response before runnng off. He placed Jacob down before returning to Bellas side and bringing her._

_ Everyone waited and the silence was deadly and the vampires didn't care much except for three who felt sorry for the girl. The pack where all gathered but only Jacob, Embry and Paul where human while the others where wolves. Jared was the only one not present since he had to patrol La push._

_ The blonde hair vampire sighed and walked out covered in the young girl's blood. He did all he could but he knew it wasn't enough and as he walked out he saw how this affected everyone. He felt sympathy for them and he cleared his throat. When Pandora saw all the blood she already knew her sister was gone and she clung onto Paul. Jacob fell to the floor and sobbed. He lost his true love and soul mate. _

_ "Desdemonia..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Desdemona..." Carlisle began and a urge gust a win gut through the air. Edward covered Bella as did Paul with Pandora. THe glass around them shatter and it began to rain down on them like rain. Pandora stiffened when she sensed that power and she looked over to see her sister. Well it was her sister face and all but her whole appearance change.

Desdemona had long black curly hair that cascaded down her back in elegant curls. There was streaks of blood red in her hair that looked like blood and her skin was pale and seemed to shimmer slightly. Her eyes where what caught Pandora off guard they where a light purple but they haunted look to them. A look that says she has dealt with so much in such a little amount of time. She was dressed in a odd looking gown and it had long blue sleeves that flared off at the wrist and long flowing blue skirt. The top was a dark blue corset like top with black looked like a whole new person and this shocked them to the core.

"Guys step back. That isn't Desdemona its Hyacinth Delacroix" Pandora said and she looked towards her friends. She was now standing in front of Pandora.

"Ahh if it isn't Gwendolyn Morelli. Oh wait i am sorry you are her reincarnation." Desdemona said and Pandora stood tall. "Why not show them who we are." She said and the room interrupted in a bright blue everyone then shielded their eyes.

_A scene appeared and to young girls that looked identical to Desdemona and Pandora. The girls where walking around town and people came to them for advance on medicinal herbs. They where some of the most valued and well respected herbalist around. People flocked to them in crowds and then things ended up getting twisted in all the wrong ways. Witch trails began to make its way into Salem and the two girls watched in horror as the people they loved began to be buried at the stake. Fear was clear on their faces and they where getting ready to flee but people stood in their way._

_ "Hyacinth Delacroix and Gwendolyn Morelli you are accused of witch craft. Thus you shall be burned alive." The guy said and the two girls got wide eyed. They where shocked and couldnt believe they where being accused of this._

_ "Logan you have known me all your life! Do i look like a witch to you?" Hyacinth said with wide eyes and she began crying. She couldnt believe this and the cool girls where hauled away._

_ The scene changes and the girls where tied to stakes. Hyacinth laughed and for once she realized the people who where her so called friend had betrayed and she felt oh so bitter. So she looked at Gwendolyn who looked the same. Both of them had disgusted looks on their faces and they did whatever they could to protect these people. She saved them and yet she watched them betray her._

_ "Congrats you caught to witches. Now you shall all suffer. Blood of my blood. Light of my soul. As our descendants pass down to the generation we shall destroy all those of you who have damned us. We shall curse all of you!" THey said and clouds formed over them. Lightening began to strike down and they all starting screaming. " We shall rain down our wrath on you! When one of our descendants are near death our souls shall control them so we can save them. " They said and it was then a bright light hit. The girls screamed and they where lightening on fire. They where screaming as they where being burned alive._

_ Years passed and when the descendants got sick or weak they would appear. THey ended up saving the girls but thus ended up killing them all the same. It appeared again and again. Things were ended and began. It was a never ending cycle and they did manage to kill some of them. Yet one line was the one that managed to kill them the La Belle's and they where the ones that they wanted to kill._

Desdemona looked at them and everyone was wide eyed. They finally understood what was going on and they looked at the girls. Delacoix and Morelli lines are some of the most powerful witches. They hail from dark magic and magic from the very first witches Hecate with her human husband. They are known for destroying villages and causing everyone great harm well at least some of them others are known for healing the weak or sick. Regardless they are powerful and dangerous witches.

"So now you know." Desdemona said and electricity sizzle around her. "Ohhhhh dont forget the part that you abandoned our cause. I am the dark evil witch now and your the pure wonderful witch." She said and everyone got wide eyed.

"Leave her! Our role died years ago when their line died in a fire!" Pandora said and her appearance shifted.

Pandora had long flowing blonde hair that cascaded down her back in elegant wavys and she was dressed in a long flowing pink gown. She sighed sadly and looked at her friend. Her eyes where a bright blue and she looked at her friends with sad eyes. She raised her hands towards her sister and blue lights shot out towards Desdemona. Desdemona screamed and flew into the wall. She hit it with a sickening thud and her eye were wide.

"Desdemona! Pandora!" A voice called and both girls turned around. A girl dressed in a red cloak advanced towards. She began to mumble a spell and the girls fell to the floor with a loud thud. The girl turned towards the guys. "You must...


End file.
